harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
History of Magic
History of Magic is a core class and subject taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This class is a study of magical history. This is one of the subjects where the use of magic practically isn't necessary. History of Magic is taught from the first year to the fifth, with the option of N.E.W.T. courses in sixth and seventh year. The professor of this subject taught at Hogwarts for many years before his death he was Cuthbert Binns and even after his death he continued teaching as a ghost. Class information The lesson plan usually consists of lectures on the 'History of Wizards and the Magical World' (in which goblin rebellions appear most memorably). This class is similar to the study of History in the Muggle World, as particular emphasis is placed upon remembering dates, names and events. The class is currently taught by the ghost of Professor Cuthbert Binns. According to Hogwarts folklore, Professor Binns has failed to notice that he is dead: he simply got up from his chair in the staff-room one morning and left his body behind. As Professor Binns was very old at the time of his death, he's very set in his ways and students find him difficult to relate to. Binns' lessons consist of him reciting (or "droning", as many would put it) lectures to his students. He doesn't seem to mind (or notice) that the class rarely pays attention or even sleeps through his class (with the exception of Hermione Granger, who alone "seemed able to resist the soporific power of Binns' voice"). Ron Weasley and Harry Potter both find History of Magic terribly boring, and only manage to pass the class by borrowing Hermione's notes. When Hermione ventures a question, Professor Binns does not even remember her name calling her "Miss Grant," even though she is the only person in his class that pays attention. Professor Binns is also very dismissive of the Chamber of Secrets (Hermione's question) calling it "Legend" and maintaining that he teaches "Fact". Location and time Classrooms History of Magic classes take place in Class 72 on the third-floor and Classroom 4F on the first-floor. Classroom 4F was filled the room with books on history, with a Draconifors spellbook locked in a side-room, protected with minor magical defences. Lesson times Curriculum First year *Gargoyle Strike of 1911 *Soap Blizzard of 1378 *Werewolf Code of Conduct *Emeric the Evil *Uric the Oddball *Gaspard Shingleton *Elfric the Eager Second year *Medieval Assembly of European Wizards *International Warlock Convention of 1289 Third year *Witch Hunts Fourth year *Goblin Rebellions *Giant Wars Fifth year *Giant Wars Known professors *Cuthbert Binns (before 1970s - present) Required textbook A history of magic-pottermore.png A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Known O.W.L.s Barty Crouch, Jr.jpg|Barty Crouch Jr. † Bill-Weasley-harry-potter-and-the-deathly-hallows-movies-17182060-1919-2560.jpg|Bill Weasley Hermione-Granger-harry-potter-18062501-968-1280.jpg|Hermione Granger Percy.jpg|Percy Weasley Bagshot profile.jpg|Bathilda Bagshot † CuthbertBinns.png|Cuthbert Binns † Behind the scenes *As Binns became a ghost, he can no longer move beyond the veil, and will remain earthbound for all eternity. This means that unless he resigned or was sacked, he would be the History of Magic teacher forever. This is probably the reason that the school has not sacked him thus far, despite his dreadful teaching technique. *No student is known to have continued at N.E.W.T. level in this subject and so it is unknown exactly what the curriculum would be at this level. Hermione received an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. and thus would have been automatically cleared to continue the subject, but she chose not to continue studying it, despite seeming to have somewhat of an aptitude for it. It is also unknown if any careers in the Wizarding world specifically require the study of this subject. When she, Harry and Ron were studying Careers Advice, neither an O.W.L. or N.E.W.T. in History of Magic was mentioned as a specific requirement for any of the careers they studied. *Aside from a brief mention in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Professor Binns and the class are omitted from the film series. However, History of Magic is seen in some of the early video games, and Binns is included in the LEGO video games. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * Harry Potter Trading Card Game * Pottermore Notes and references de:Geschichte der Zauberei ru:История магии fr:Histoire de la magie it:Storia della Magia es:Historia de la Magia fi:Taikuuden historia nl:Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst Category:Hogwarts subjects